


A Brother's Hidden Desire

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Comeplay, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has been secretly wanting his brother... and now James knows the truth. What will he do about it??</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Hidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).



> Written for my friends thilia who's artwork of Albus has continuously inspired my version of this handsome young man. This story was written with one such piece of artwork in mind. If you want to check out this NSFW pic of Albus then here is the link:  
> http://thiliart.livejournal.com/50162.html#t520946
> 
> Also this story contains Slash sex of an incestuous nature so Please Do Not Flame!! Thanks for reading and all warnings are in the tags.

**A Brother’s Hidden Desire by HPFangirl71**

Al was lost in thought as he pulled the crumpled tee to his nostrils. He drank in the musky, manly scent of his brother that clung to the cotton blend. Drinking in the essence of James sent a shiver of desire straight to his cock. He couldn’t help but reach downward to fondle his balls in a tight grip. He was all alone in the house and it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d wanked over his Quidditch star brother. 

He let out a groan as his hand slipped upward to the tip of his uncut cock. Pulling back the foreskin, he felt the wet of his own seed leaking out and he swiped his thumb across the slit. Bringing his hand to his mouth he licked at the come that covered his digits and moaned out James’ name. Taking in another whiff of his brother’s sweat and cologne clinging to the shirt, he slowly began pulling at himself, completely oblivious to anything else around him…

**********  
James watched as his brother brought the tee shirt to his nose. It was a dirty shirt that James had hastily discarded after practice this afternoon. James watched as Al drank in the sweaty musk that must be clinging to the article of clothing. He watched, awestruck as his completely nude brother, kissed the shirt reverently and then began wanking, the dirty tee still in hand. 

James couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing but when his own name reached Al’s lips, it became all too clear what this was about. It only took a moment of shock before James felt his own hand reaching down the front of his trousers to adjust his matching hard on.

Al was his brother, barely turned seventeen this year and here James was lusting after him. He knew it was wrong but watching Al standing there naked, moonlight bathing his freckled skin, while he pulled at that beautiful prick was just too much for him. He knew right then and there that what he was about to do was wrong, yet at this moment, he didn’t really give a damn…

**********  
Al was oblivious to James entering their shared bedroom. In fact, he never knew of his brother’s presence until he felt the man’s fingers tugging playfully at his nipple piercing, followed by his mouth as it laid a warm wet trail down his throat. He opened his eyes in shock and emerald met amber in a steady lust filled gaze that made him blink in disbelief. Jamie’s smirk told him he’d been caught and his brother knew his shameful secret.

“Jamie… I can explain…” he stuttered, cheeks blushing bright pink.

“There’s no need.” James whispered into his ear as his hand moved to cover Al’s where it was still wrapped around his prick in mid-stroke.

James’ grip moved Al’s fingers slowly up and down his shaft. It felt so good that he couldn’t help but let out a lewd gasp. Al moved in to boldly capture Jamie’s lips within his own. He half expected his brother to resist but instead his lips parted wide as Albus slid his tongue past them. _How many times had he fantasized about his brother like this? He’d always known it was wrong but maybe, just maybe…_

**********  
James knew he was probably pushing Albus too far when he whispered a lubrication spell and pushed two fingers up his brother’s tight arse. This was wrong and he should turn away but Al’s fingernails, polished black, digging into his arm muscles and the willing spread of the boy’s legs told Jamie otherwise. The need written in the boy’s eyes had him pulling Al toward his bed. He pushed Al backwards, his dark locks fanning out upon the pillow. Their lips met in a heated snog as James unzipped his trousers and pushed his cock toward Al’s hole.

The sudden intrusion was met by a groan from Al’s mouth that dripped with ecstasy. As he sunk himself deep within his brother’s body, the pleasure of the moment made James gasp aloud. He’d never known anything could feel as good as Al’s muscles wrapped tight around his prick. It was the most delightful feeling James had ever experienced. He thrust further into Al’s body and the boy matched his every movement.

“Oh, Al, baby… you feel so good!” James found himself exclaiming.

He felt Al’s fingers as they pulled at his auburn hair, bringing him in for another searing kiss. Their lips melded together perfectly. A mixture of passion and tenderness spurred them on as they rode their pleasure out. With just a few tugs from Jamie to Al’s oversensitive cock, they both found their release together. They stayed locked like that for several minutes, savoring each other’s healing touch for a moment longer just in case they might not ever get another chance.

“I love you, Jamie.” Al confessed in a breathless huff.

When James finally pulled his softening cock from his brother’s body, he rolled them both over and pulled Albus into a tight possessive embrace.

“I love you too, Al.” he whispered, his voice choked with the reality of just how true that statement had suddenly become.


End file.
